


The Special Ingredient

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heartbreakers (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: There's a special new Valentines Day treat and it's to die for.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Skintober2020





	The Special Ingredient

Hello, and welcome to the Valoran Life magazine website. Today we have an article and video interview about the newest hot chef in town Vladimir. While Vlad makes tons of extraordinary things his true passion is making chocolates for couples across Valoran. They say the best made products are made with love, they're also made with a lot of blood, sweat, and tears. Now that may all be true, especially that blood part, but none embody those ideas like Vladimir. The stylish up and comer in the chocolatier world, Vlad lives and breathes everything Valentines and wants nothing more then to bring love to as many people as he can. In this exclusive interview we talk to Vladimir and learn about his rising stardom and what brought him into this world.

"Hello Vladimir, I'm Tanya Rivers from Valoran Life. Thank you so much for doing this interview." Tanya reaches out and shakes Vladimir hand.  
"It's my pleasure, I can't wait to spread my lifeblood and passion all across the world." Vladimir lets out a little chuckle as he straightens out his cloak. The interviewer smiles and lets out a gentle laugh.  
"Oh you're just a hoot!" The interviewer said playfully pushing Vladimir's shoulder. "So what made you want to get into this industry?" Vladimir stopped to think for a moment.  
"I really believe that our love is what drives us. It's what flows through us, what lets us live our best lives. I want to share my love with everyone and have them share theirs with me."  
The interviewer lets out a gentle sigh letting her hand fall over her chest.  
"You are such a sweet person Vladimir. I love to see someone so dedicated to their craft, but wanting to be the best and actually being the best are two very different things. So tell me, how did you get to were you are now?" Vladimir smiles broadly as he stands up.  
"I think it'd be easier if I showed you rather then told you. Come follow me." He says as he turns and starts walking toward the kitchen.  
"Oh yes, let's see the master at work!" The interviewer clapped as she followed Vladimir, the camera panning until it stops at Vladimir and Tanya stand side by side at the kitchen counter.

"Oh my that's a lot of molds you have there." The interview looks at the chocolate molds covering every inch of the counter. "And it looks like some of them have stuff already in them." Vladimir laughs and pats the interviewer on the back  
"Yes we get them all set up then fill some molds with nuts, or fruits, or anything else you might have in a chocolate just to prep them. Then the show begins." With a flick of his wrist and flourish of his arms melted chocolate rises from the pots on the stove and starts to flow and swirl through the air around Vladimir. The interviewer stares in shock at the display  
"Oh my goodness! We're in the presence of a real life culinary wizard here!" The interview fans her face while Vladimir just laughs.  
"If that was impressive this next part with really entertain you. Have you noticed the molds are in different colours?" The interviewer checks the molds   
"You're right! There are red ones, blue ones, and green ones. Is there a reason for that?" Tanya nods  
"Right you are, the different colours let me know which chocolates are needed. Milk, dark, or white." The interviewer gasps  
"But they're all mixed together!" Vladimir laughs  
"Just watch." With more flourishes the melted chocolate starts swirling and dancing through the air. It flows and twirls before filling the chocolate molds. The interviewer claps and cheers.  
"Wow! That's utterly impressive! Thank you showing off your amazing talents Vladimir!"   
"It was my pleasure." Vladimir says, taking a bow to the camera.  
"Well now, joins us next week when we talk to the ninja slicing, sashimi slinging ninja chef Akali!" Thank you and goodbye!"


End file.
